Field of the Invention
In the course of the maintenance of an almond orchard on my ranch located near Winton, Merced County, Calif., I frequent such orchard for the purpose of inspection, cultivation, and irrigation, and--during the course of such activities--I am aware of the condition of the trees and recognize any other-than-normal growth characteristics of them. It was under such conditions that the present variety of almond tree was discovered by me.